To Break Your Fear
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: He once watched his fiancee plunge to her death. Now, Syaoran quit his job as a manager to train others, in fear of history repeating itself. Sakura, now a student under Syaoran tries to befriend him. Will she be able to break his fear?
1. First Meeting

Guess I started writing a new fic... again. Anyways, hope you'll like it! ^-^;  
  
~To Break Your Fear~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, though I wish to... ;_;  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"C'mon, Jessica! We have to get down here fast. The storms approaching!" Syaoran shouted, trying to be heard over the strong winds.  
  
"I'm trying! But me foot can't seem to find a landing!" Jessica yelled back frantically.  
  
Syaoran watched worriedly as his fiancee tried to find a spot where she could put her foot down. It was then he knew that hey shouldn't have come mountain- climbing. Yelan had warned them that a storm was coming, but just one look at the clear blue sky outside, they had carried on with their plans to go mountain- climbing.  
  
Finally, she found a tiny rock jutting out on the left and she put her left foot down tentatively. Just then, thunder boomed. Jessica gave a yelp of surprise and loosened her grip on the rock above her.   
  
"NO!" Syaoran yelled. He watched in horror as Jessica plunged down. Her clear blue eyes were filled with fright as her mouth opened, forming a scream. Syaoran felt like he couldn't move. It was as though he was paralysed. He stood there, staring as Jessica's head hit the rocky ground below.   
  
It was all his fault.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Tomoyo grumbled, looking around her.  
  
"Why not? It's fun!" Sakura grinned.  
  
"I do NOT think that mountain- climbing is fun. You know, it's not too late to turn back," she said hopefully.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! Let's just give it a try," Sakura laughed, literally dragging her best friend along with her.  
  
"We're here for the mountain- climbing course," Sakura tapped on the nearest instructor.  
  
He turned around, and Sakura gasped. He was handsome, with messy chestnut hair, and that amber eyes. Only thing was, he wasn't smiling, and his eyes were cold.  
  
"Your names?"   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji," Sakura offered when Tomoyo stared back sullenly at her.  
  
"Kinomoto, right?" he glanced up at her. "You're under me. Daidouji, you're with Eriol Hiiragizawa, over there," he pointed to a man with navy blue eyes.  
  
"What? I thought we were going to learn together," Tomoyo said accusingly at Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but that amber- eyed man spoke up first. "You're arranged in alphabetical orders. If you insist on being a three- year old, then I don't think this course suits you," he said slowly, as though talking to a three- year old.  
  
"I_am_not_a_three_year_old! I'll breeze through this course, I tell you!" Tomoyo gritted her teeth and stomped over the blue- eyed man.  
  
"So, are we ready to start this training? Or do you want to go join your friend over there?" her instructor smirked.  
  
Sakura fumed. "I'm ready anytime. And if you hadn't realised it yet, you have not introduced yourself. So, I assume I can call you Mr I- think- I'm- the- coolest," she said haughtily.  
  
"Li Syaoran,." He replied in a clipped tone, and turned his back to her, but not before Sakura saw a hint of smile on his lips.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, here for the training course," Tomoyo introduced herself.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa," the man smiled warmly at her. "Did you get the cold treatment from Li Syaoran over there?" he nodded his head to where Sakura and that rude man was.  
  
"Don't remind me," Tomoyo said simply.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him. I know it's not my place to say this, but he lost his fiancee a couple of years ago. She fell to her death while they were mountain- climbing. Syaoran quit his job as the manager of a company just to train people at mountain- climbing. He doesn't want the same incident to repeat again," Eriol explained sadly.  
  
"Oh, gosh," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Yeah, sad, isn't it? Now, enough about this talk! Let's start the training, shall we?" Eriol grinned as he pulled out a bunch of gear.  
  
Tomoyo groaned. This was going to be SO fun...  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"You'll be having the lesson with Heather. She's been training for half a year, so she might be able to help you at certain areas," Syaoran said. He turned to ask Sakura to put up her gear but she was already fastening the ropes around her.  
  
"You're fast," he looked at her warily.  
  
"Nope, you're slow," Sakura shot back.  
  
"Alright, let's start. This is just the basic rock- climbing. You'll have to start it off with easy tasks until you're ready for mountain- climbing," Syaoran said as he pointed out the two- storey tall plastic rock piece in front of her.  
  
"Okay, so, what do I do now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just find a spot where you'll feel comfortable in putting your left foot down, then use both hands to find any two places and hoist your right leg up," Syaoran instructed.  
  
Sakura looked at the colour- coded hand grips.  
  
"The yellow ones are the best positions for beginners. Heather's up to the blue one, where the positions are more complicated. If you're comfortable with the yellow ones, you can try the green ones," Syaoran advised.  
  
"I'll skip the yellow ones first," Sakura declared, as she stepped onto the green pieces of rock.  
  
Syaoran watched her intentively. She was doing pretty well for a beginner, until he saw her changed rock colour halfway through. She switched her right hand to a red- coloured rock on her far right.Then, she hoist her right foot up. But she made a wrong move. The left rock was too far for her, and she slipped.  
  
Syaoran felt the same fear of watching someone plunge again. Sakura gace a shout of surprise and released her grip. Thankfully, there was netting below in case anyone fell.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Sakura laughed.  
  
"It's not supposed to be fun! If there wasn't any netting, you could have been killed!" Syaoran shouted and stomped away.  
  
Sakura stared after him. What was wrong with him?  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
So, that's the first chapter! Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think! ^-^;;  
  
~Amber-chan 


	2. Second Chance

I know you guys didn't think that I was ever going to update this story, right? *grins* Well, I'm sorry for taking so long to update… but I had a major writer's block… *sweatdrops* Anyways, here's Chapter 2!  
  
~To Break Your Fear~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, though I wish to... ;_;  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
"Excuse me," Sakura said as she stormed up towards Syaoran.  
  
"What? And make it snappy," Syaoran snapped, turning towards Sakura.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Sakura demanded, shoving the piece of paper at Syaoran's face.  
  
"Since you're not that responsible, I feel that this course is not suitable for you," Syaoran said calmly, taking one look at the form and dismissing Sakura.  
  
"I am SO ready for the course. I've wanted to take up this course since I was 5! You just can't boot me off like that," Sakura said angrily.  
  
"And I suppose switching rocks in the middle, falling down and laughing your head off is *responsible*," Syaoran said sarcastically, turning his head away.  
  
"That was a careless mistake!" Sakura argued, making a turn around so that she was facing him.  
  
"We do not allow mistakes here," he paused, turning to another student. "Laura, good job, now come back down," Syaoran called out.  
  
Sakura fumed as she glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, cut her some slack, alright? She's new. She didn't know that," Heather came up from behind Syaoran, giving Sakura a sympathetic smile.  
  
"You didn't make any mistakes," Syaoran said coolly.   
  
"I was trained before," Heather shot back. 'Man, this girl was quick,' Sakura thought, staring at Heather.  
  
"Fine, whatever. If she can make it through the blue rocks where you've stopped, I'll consider letting her join back," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"But that's not fair! You know she's only a beginner," Heather argued.  
  
"It's ok, Heather. I can do it!" Sakura spoke up. Syaoran was sure going to get a shock when he saw her breezing through it. He did not know something.  
  
Sakura had been training since she was five.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
Heather sighed as she looked at Sakura's progress. Then, she turned to Syaoran again, who was staring at Sakura, waiting for her to make any mistake.  
  
She had liked Syaoran ever since she arrived. Unfortunately, he was still mourning after Jessica's death. Now, she was going out with Matt, another instructor at the training centre, but as a friend, she hoped Syaoran would someday open up to another relationship again.  
  
Heather turned back to Sakura. She had taken a certain liking to Sakura since the day she first arrived. Sakura was so full of life, and she wasn't like any of those snobs who pretended to sprain their ankles just to have Syaoran touch them.  
  
In fact, Sakura was one of those girls who seem to have quick comebacks to Syaoran's cold remarks.  
  
Heather watched as Sakura slowly mounted the top. She really hoped Sakura would make it through.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
Sakura bit her lips as she concentrated on placing her left foot on the next blue rock. She knew Syaoran was watching her from below and she really wanted to prove him wrong.  
  
Syaoran was right. The blue rocks were really tricky as they were all over the places. One wrong step and Sakura would fall. Sakura looked back up at the top. She had a few more paces to go. She looked at the next choice of her blue rocks. There were two rocks for her to choose from, and she did not know which to choose from.  
  
The one on her left was nearer, but her left hand was the weaker of the two and she knew that it was bound to shake. However, the right one was much further away, but once she reached it, the submit would be close.  
  
Sakura took a chance and went for the left one. Just as she knew it her left hand shook as she grabbed onto the rock. Slowly, she pushed herself up, finally touching the top, and then letting herself down again.  
  
Heather was grinning when Sakura came down. "You did great! I thought you were going to reach for the right one, but you chose the left one. Conquering your weakness is what is needed here," Heather smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura grinned at her, and turned to Syaoran. "So, you're keeping me?" Sakura smirked.  
  
"I said I would consider. I didn't exactly agree to anything," Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"C'mon! You have to stick to your promises. Besides, you saw how Sakura performed. She was much better than me," Heather glared at him.  
  
"Since she's that great, I don't think she'll need the training," Syaoran turned and walked away.  
  
Sakura fumed. "After all that, he still won't take me back?"  
  
Heather laughed. "He just paid you a compliment. You're back on the team," she grinned.  
  
Sakura broke into a smile. She did not know why it was that important, but she knew she would be better than Syaoran.  
  
And she was going to do it.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
Sakura whistled as she walked home, her duffel bag bouncing behind her.  
  
Just then, she saw Syaoran in front of her. He was looking gloomy, as always. Being curious, Sakura followed him, and was surprised to see him heading towards a gigantic mansion.  
  
She was sure he was going to walk past, but instead, he went straight in.  
  
He was immediately fussed about by two maids, and someone even came over to take his coat for him.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura whispered.  
  
He could be the CEO of some big company. But something else intrigued her.  
  
If he was that rich, why did he still want a small job at the rock- climbing centre… unless he was the owner of it!!  
  
'Oh, shit…,' Sakura thought.  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**  
  
A short chapter… but hey, it's quite alright for someone with writer's block… please review!!  
  
~Amber- chan 


	3. Third Try

lol! I'm finally back! hehe... Anyways, sorry for taking so long, but here's Chapter three!

:.:.**To Break Your Fear**:.:.

:.:.**Chapter 3:.:.**

_Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me... _

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

"I'm so dead!" Sakura wailed.

"And once again, I shall repeat myself," Tomoyo sighed. "You're not!"

"He's the owner of this company, for god's sake! And I have successfully offended him," Sakura grabbed her pillow and stuffed

it at her face.

"Well, you can go back to class tomorrow. If he lets you back for class, you'll know you're not dead," Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura tossed the pillow at her.

"Thanks a lot."

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

"Welcome back, Sakura!" Heather smiled.

"I... I'm allowed back?" Sakura stared at her in shock.

Heather opened her mouth to reply but another voice beat her to it.

"What are you sitting around for? You did not sign up to sit around and chat. Wear your gear, Kinomoto," Syaoran said coolly as he tossed the bag of gear at Sakura.

Sakura took a moment to recover from her shock before grinning.

"YEEESSS!"

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Syaoran watched as Sakura fumbled and started to slip. He watched her as she started to realize her mistake and grabbed on to the nearest stone to balance herself. Quickly, she gave herself a final boost and grabbed the yellow flag before letting herself be dropped to the net below.

"How was that?" Sakura beamed, looking at Syaoran expectantly.

Syaoran shook his head.

"You're putting too much effort into your right hand. Your left side seems weak," he paused. "Work on your left," he said as he walked off to pack his gear.

Sakura fumed.

"Well, he was right in a way. Is there anything wrong with your left side?" Heather asked as she walked towards Sakura.

"I injured it when I was little. Ever since, my left arm has been weak," Sakura admitted.

"But I'm not going to give up my dream just like this!" she declared.

Heather laughed, "Here, I'll give you some advice. Try lifting weights with your left arm. It'll help."

"Thanks, Heather," Sakura smiled.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Syaoran stared at the photo on his desk. Gently, he placed a finger over it.

"Jessica...," he whispered.

"Hey, Li."

Syaoran whirled around and the photo frame dropped to the floor. He watched as the left wing of the angel broke.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he snapped, glaring at Sakura.

"The door wasn't closed," Sakura shifted her feet, slowly backing out of the room.

"Now look what you've done! Thanks alot, Kinomoto," he muttered as he stormed out of the room, pushing Sakura aside.

Sakura jumped as the door slammed. Slowly, she walked towards the broken photo frame... and gasped.

Syaoran was smiling, his eyes bright as his arms held onto a girl. Her blond hair was held in a ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Wow! She's beautiful!" Sakura gasped. Then reality shocked her. "This must be Jessica! Oh god, and I caused him to break the angel!" she whispered, picking up the broken wing of the angel.

There was only one thing to do. Sakura was going to have to fix the frame herself.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Syaoran slammed the door to his bedroom.

How could he have broken the frame? Jessica had given it to him on his birthday... the last birthday that she had spent with him.

It was all Kinomoto's fault. She had brought nothing but trouble to him ever since she came. This was the last straw. She was going out of his class tomorrow. And Syaoran hoped that he never has to see her again.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Sakura yawned as the sunlight poured in through the window. She felt around for her pillow and realised she was sleeping on something hard. Her eyes widened as she looked around her. She had fallen asleep inside Syaoran's office!

Quickly, she strode to the door and tried to yank it open. It was locked!

But before she could do anything, there was a click and the door was opened. She looked up fearfully as Syaoran's amber eyes turned cold at the side of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice eerily soft.

"I... I... let me explain...," Sakura stammered.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

Sakura was so shocked that she ran out of the room immediately. Tears flowed from her eyes as she ran blindly, her hands bleeding from fixing the glass angel.

Her dream was ruined. She was going to get kicked out of the class.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Heather watched in shock as Sakura came running out from Syaoran's office. Heather was surprised as Sakura did not have lessons today. she shouldn't be here, much less at 8am, when lessons hasn't started.

Curious, she wandered inside Syaoran's office, where he was panting heavily.

"Syaoran?" she asked tentatively.

Syaoran whirled around and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Heather.

"What happened? What was Sakura doing inside your office?" she asked.

"You're asking me! I would like to know that too!" he said angrily.

Heather shrugged and wandered around his office.

"Hey, why did you leave your photo here?" she asked as she picked up the photo frame from the floor.

"That Kinomoto broke---," Syaoran stopped as he stared at the photo frame. It was mended.

"Huh?"

Syaoran shook his head as he took her photo frame from Heather. "She surprised me and the frame slipped from my hand and broke yesterday. And her hand was bleeding just now...," Syaoran trailed off.

"YOU WHAT?" Heather asked.

"I yelled at her just now...," Syaoran admitted.

"I can't believe you... I always thought you were just distant, I never knew you were also a heartless person. It wasn't even Sakura's fault that you were careless. You're too much, ya know that?" Heather scoffed as she walked out of the room.

Syaoran, for once, was speechless. He had once and again be a total prat to her and she was doing this for him.

Maybe, just maybe, he should apologise to her...

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

That's it! Pls R+R! Now working on Crushing on You and Love of Silence... -.-;;

- Amber-chan


	4. Forth Spite

Okies… I'm back… my com crahed a few months ago and the chapters for 3 of my stories were gone. T.T and I had my semester examinations after that, and the list goes on. Anyways, I'm not gonna bore u peeps with my life stories, so here goes!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Break Your Fear

Chapter 4

Starlight Crystal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be here if CCS belongs to me? The world's so unfair!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

BAM!

Touya looked up the stairs and sighed. Sakura has been knocking around ever since she reached home. What she was doing, he had no idea.

"Sakura! Hey Monster!" No response, as usual. Whenever he used the word 'Monster' on her, she would yell back almost immediately. No response this time, which made him even more worried.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Shaking his head, Touya opened the door to find a pair of cold amber eyes staring back at him. "Is this Sakura Kinomoto's house?" his voice was just as cold as the un-blinking amber eyes.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Touya asked, unnerved at the icy tone of this stranger.

"I need to speak to her. It's important" the man replied, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Now is really not the best time, you see.."

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Touya winced, and looked at the man, as though saying 'I told you so'. Surprisingly, all that man did was smirk, and brushed past him, striding up to the room.

Stunned, Touya just shook his head and looked after him. 'I hope he knows what he's doing…'

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You** stupid** baka! You're not that great you know? I can always find another place!" she kicked the coconut husk again!

"Die! You cold-hearted freak!" she glared at the coconut husk.

"You have some nice artistic skills, I see," an amused voice piped up from behind her. Sakura gasped and turned around. The "head" which supposedly belonged to the person she was suppose to "kill" was standing at her bedroom door, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" she stammered, trying to kick the coconut husk under her bed.

"I came to apologize, but… what's that you're hiding?" Syaoran walked over.

"Nothing!" Sakura stepped back, desperately trying to hide the coconut, which was stubbornly refusing to go underneath the bed.

"I see, so I suppose you were just ranting at nothing?" he took a glance around her room, raising his eyes at the coloured markers lying on her bed.

"Look! What I was doing was none of your business what-so-ever! You kicked me out, remember? And you're trespassing!" Sakura babbled on.

Still as calm as ever, Syaoran moved forward, he was almost reaching her now. With a sudden move, he reached behind her and grabbed the coconut husk.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as he inspected the round thing, almost smiling at the brown dotted eyes she had drawn and choking as he read his name behind the husk.

"I see you're kinda mad."

Sakura blushed, trying to reach for the coconut.

"Well, let's go."

"Go?" Sakura blinked.

"Yes, to the beach, and find more coconuts for you to draw. I see I have to add art lessons to your rock-climbing ones," Syaoran reached out and grabbed Sakura's hands, literally dragging her across the room.

"I'm sorry Mr Kinomoto, but I'm gonna have to borrow Ms Kinomoto for a bit, if that's okay."

Touya nodded blankly as Sakura yelled.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TOUYA!" her screams could be heard as Syaoran shoved her into his car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura sat, her eyes unblinking and staring ahead as Syaoran whistled and continued to drive on.

"You're going to have to talk to me soon, you know?" he said.

Sakura gave a "humpf" and continued staring out at the window.

"Here we are!" he said cheerily and unlocked the car doors, having to lock it earlier as Sakura kept opening it trying to get out.

"But isn't this the rock-climbing school?" Sakura stared.

"Ah… you finally spoke!"

Sakura went sullen again.

"Yes, it is. And you have a make- up lesson, right now." Syaoran folded his arms across his chest.

"I never said I was going back!"

"Well, you never quit in the first place!"

"You kicked me off!"

"I never said the exact words, did I?" Syaoran shrugged.

Syaoran sighed as Sakura gave a stubborn look, refusing to move from her seat.

"That's it!" Getting out of the car, he strode over to Sakura's side and pulled her out of the car. Then, seeing that she was still kicking and pulling away from him, he lifted her off the ground and carried her across the floor, barely noticing the looks that everyone else was giving him.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Heather ran over, giving him a look of shock.

"Get her changed. I'll meet the both of you out there in 15 minutes." Syaoran dropped Sakura down and went to change himself.

Heather gave Sakura a curious look.

"I hate him sometimes," came the reply as a pair of emerald eyes glared at the retreating back of Li Syaoran.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Your left hand Kinimoto! Use your left!" Syaoran yelled from below.

Syaoran shook his head and watched as Sakura used her right hand and took the longer way up. Reaching the top, she took the flag and slowly lowered herself.

"I'm sorry… I can't… I'm gonna fall if I do that," Sakura bit her lips, handing her flag to Heather.

Syaoran thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to put you back to the yellow beginner's rocks. And from now, you'll have to train with me at the gym after class."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, causing Lauran who was reaching the top to look down in surprise and fall.

"You heard me, you can choose. Quit, or stay," Syaoran shifted his attention to Laura, whose face was flushed at her obvious mistake.

"Do not get distracted by what's happening around you, Laura. Always concentrate on reaching the top," he nodded at her as Laura climbed up once again.

Sakura glared at him and buckled herself up as stomped over to the yellow rocks.

"I'll show him… one day…," she muttered under her breath.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked as the girls packed their bags.

"What was what?" Sakura looked at her friend, zipping her bag.

"You and Mr Freeze! He CARRIED you across! And you have yet to explain why you weren't home yesterday night!" Tomoyo looked expectantly at her friend.

"Oh! HIM! I broke his precious photo frame. The one his past fiancé gave him. So I spent the whole night in his office trying to piece it back. Only to have him yell at me this morning, where I went back home, drew his face on a coconut and kicked it."

"Erm, and he happened to come to my house, saw it, apologized and dragged me over here," Sakura shrugged.

"Wow! I didn't know he has a heart too," Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"He doesn't. He put me back to beginner's rocks. And I have to train with him later on, at the gym," Sakura made a face.

"Ouch, girl. Well, I got a date with Eriol. See ya later!" Tomoyo laughed as she jogged away.

"Some friend she is…," Sakura grumbled, walking towards the gym.

"Here goes…," she sighed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A/n: done! If I'm done editing, Love of Silence should be up by next week. Latest, end of this month. Thanx for all your emails, peeps! Your reviews keep me going! )

-x- Amber- chan -x-


End file.
